


Decryption

by Oriphiel



Series: The Operator's Legacy [4]
Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>44 65 63 69 70 68 65 72 20 61 6e 64 20 4c 65 61 72 6e 0d 0a 4d 79 20 43 68 69 6c 64 72 65 6e 2e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decryption

01000101 01101110 01100011 01110010 01111001 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000101 01100001 01110011 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110011 01101011 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000100 01100101 01100011 01110010 01111001 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110  
66 117 116 32 110 101 105 116 104 101 114 32 105 115 32 119 104 97 116 32 73 32 97 115 107 32 111 102 32 121 111 117 46 13 10 87 104 97 116 32 73 32 97 115 107 32 111 102 32 121 111 117 32 105 115 32 116 111 32 117 110 100 101 114 115 116 97 110 100 46  
VW5kZXN0YW5kIE1lDQpVbmRlcnN0YW5kIFRoZW0NClVuZGVyc3RhbmQgWW91cnNlbGYu  
41 20 70 61 74 68 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6f 70 65 6e 20 30 31 2f 32 39 2e  
QmUgcmVhZHksDQpCZSBwcmVwYXJlZCwNCkJlIG5lYXJieSw=  
01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01001101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00101110


End file.
